Ceramic matrix composite materials are composite materials that include a matrix including carbon reinforced with carbon fibers. Ceramic matrix composite components can be used in many high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry employs ceramic matrix composite components as friction materials for commercial and military aircraft, such as brake friction materials.
Some composite composites, such as some ceramic matrix composite brake discs that are used in the aerospace industry, may be manufactured from carbon fiber preforms that include layers of carbon fibers, which may be densified using, for example, chemical vapor deposition/chemical vapor infiltration (CVD/CVI), vacuum/pressure infiltration (VPI), or resin transfer molding (RTM), to infiltrate the fiber preform with carbon or carbon precursor material.